Nunca mais outra vez
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Giftia, androide equipado com uma alma sintética. Similares aos humanos em sua aparência, forma de viver e estar no mundo. A única diferença é que possuem tempo de vida estimado em 81.920 horas, aproximadamente nove anos e quatro meses. Quando esse tempo acaba, o androide é recolhido e suas memórias destruídas. Não importa o quão difícil seja a despedida entre Giftia e seu dono.


**Título:** Nunca mais outra vez  
 **Autora:** Kaline Bogard  
 **Beta** : Agnostic  
 **Fandon** : Kuroko no Basuke  
 **Ship** : AoKaga  
 **Classificação** : +16  
 **Gênero** : universo alternativo, drama, romance, yaoi, angst

 **Direitos Autorais:** Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum. A imagem da capa NÃO me pertence. Apenas editei a minha conveniência.

Dedicada especialmente a Padaho, porque ela surta comigo por causa de AhoBaka e é muito divertido.

Notas iniciais:

Parte do projeto DeLiPa7, onde eu podia escolher um tema entre os desafios anteriores e eu escolhi Biopunk.

Dessa vez tentarei um drama/angst de novo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

 _Giftia, androide equipado com uma alma sintética. Similares aos humanos em sua aparência, forma de viver e estar no mundo. A única diferença é que possuem tempo de vida estimado em 81.920 horas, aproximadamente nove anos e quatro meses. Quando esse tempo acaba, o androide é recolhido e suas memórias destruídas. Não importa o quão difícil seja a despedida entre Giftia e seu dono._ **(Plastic Memories)**

 **Nunca mais outra vez**

 **Kaline Bogard**

 **Parte Única**

Acordou lentamente, como fazia todos os dias. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, moveu o braço em busca de um corpo já conhecido. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi o vazio até que sua mão tocasse o colchão frio.

Abriu os olhos e confirmou o que já desconfiava. Estava sozinho na cama, no quarto.

Virou-se e deitou de costas. Os olhos azuis fixaram-se na laje branca do teto. Aquele era o dia. O último dia. Respirou fundo, desanimado de levantar-se de uma vez.

Aomine Daiki estava com medo. Assustado como jamais esteve em toda a sua vida. Mas não havia outra opção. Nem como fugir sem correr o risco de enfrentar a pior das consequências.

Respirou ainda mais fundo, tentando desesperadamente recolher algum resquício de coragem flutuando pelo ar. Algo que desse a força necessária para levantar-se e enfrentar as próximas vinte e quatro horas.

E o estímulo que esperava veio junto com o som de vidro quebrando. Provavelmente outro copo perdido. Aquele cara era um desastre. Um grande desastre ambulante.

Essa lembrança foi o gatilho que precisava. Sentou-se na cama e levantou-se. Cada segundo desperdiçado era um segundo desperdiçado. Valioso. Não era o momento de temer pelo futuro.

O momento pra dizer adeus.

D&T

— Ohayo! — Taiga exclamou assim que notou Daiki encostado no batente, observando silencioso — Não espie assim, Aho. É esquisito!

— 'hayo — ele devolveu sem se abalar — Você é muito barulhento.

— Aa... foi mal, quebrei um copo — mostrou a mão esquerda protegida com gaze.

— Fala sério — acabou sentando-se à mesa. Não era surpresa nenhuma que Kagami conseguisse essas proezas na cozinha. Moravam juntos há quase oito anos. Se conheciam a mais de nove.. E naquele tempo todo era impressionante que saísse vivo de suas aventuras culinárias, ainda que o resultado final culminasse em pratos deliciosos.

— Aqui. Seu preferido: gyozaburguer. E chá verde — foi dizendo e servindo o outro rapaz.

Por alguns segundos, o único som na cozinha foi o de louças. Moravam no apartamento do falecido pai de Kagami, um lugar grande e bem conservado; com ótima localização em Tokyo.

Daiki aproveitou o silêncio para observar seu companheiro, uma bela visão no fim das contas. Kagami tinha cabelos curtos e ruivos, mais escuros na parte de baixo. Era alto e atlético, tanto quanto o próprio Daiki. Parecidos em muitas maneiras, completamente opostos em outras.

Juntos pelo que parecia o tempo de uma vida.

— Daiki... — Kagami começou ao sentar-se à mesa também.

— Não. Apenas não — Aomine cortou a pergunta antes mesmo que fosse formulada. Pegou sua tchawan e começou a comer.

A atitude não intimidou Kagami. Ele já se acostumara a essa personalidade tão complicada. Apesar disso, guardou silêncio por poucos segundos, também servindo-se de uma porção caprichada da própria comida.

— Você tá bem? Tá com medo? — perguntou antes de dar a primeira mordida e mastigar furioso.

Sempre agia assim, um esfomeado! Aquele era um agradável ritual, parte pequena da rotina a dois. Aomine olhou para ele, encarou os olhos de íris avermelhada que brilhavam, apesar de tudo. Sentiu rancor. Como ele podia estar tão bem? Era o último dia que passariam juntos! Como Kagami podia sorrir? Era tão fácil dizer adeus?

— Daiki...? — insistiu uma última vez.

Ele não respondeu.

D&T

— O que você quer fazer? — Kagami perguntou, amontoando as louças dentro da pia. Preparava-se para lavá-las.

Aomine continuava sentado a mesa, amuado. Apoiava o queixo na mão espalmada e o cotovelo sobre a mesa. Os olhos pararam de vagar pela cozinha e se fixaram nas costas do outro. Estavam tensas.

Sentiu-se idiota, preso no próprio medo e cego aos sentimentos de Kagami.

— Deixa isso aí — decidiu — Vamos sair.

A frase ganhou a atenção de Taiga. Ele espiou por cima do ombro e presenteou Daiki com um belo sorriso. Mas não enganou mais com sua aparência alegre. Aomine intuiu que tal sorriso não iluminava sua face segundos antes.

— Vamos jogar?

— Basquete? — Daiki girou os olhos — Viciado.

— Prefere fazer outra coisa?

— Não. Basquete tá ótimo.

E assim saíram de casa, a pé mesmo. Havia uma quadra comunitária no próximo quarteirão. E estava vazia. Atualmente as pessoas arrumavam muitos outros passatempos. Preferiam os centros tecnológicos. Shoppings de androides, todo tipo de robô e máquinas.

Giftias.

Aqueceram-se por algum tempo. Então a bola quicou.

Daiki lembrou-se dos tempos de colégio, quando se conheceram. Era Ensino Médio, estavam no mesmo clube de atividades. No começo eram rivais ferrenhos, quase inimigos. Jogavam com garra. Dois competitivos sem limites lutando sempre pela vitória. Ainda que jogassem no mesmo time. Um competia contra o outro, superação a cada lance.

Então, de alguma forma, os sentimentos mudaram. Se envolveram. E foram tempos turbulentos. O pai de Kagami ainda estava vivo, com a saúde debilitada, mas lúcido o bastante para colocar todo o tipo de empecilho na relação dos dois adolescentes.

Uma das maiores tristezas que Kagami carregava era saber que seu querido pai partira antes de abençoar o que sentia por Daiki. Uma cicatriz que marcara suas escolhas.

O dia estava bonito. Era primavera, o sol ia alto, o ar estava abafado. Taiga tirou a camisa para evitar que se molhasse de suor e a jogou no canto da quadra.

Olhos azuis argutos fixaram-se nas costas largas e bem malhadas, atraídos pelas milhares de pequenas sardas que maculavam a pele de alabastro. Emoção bateu forte. Pra disfarçar, Daiki saiu correndo e quicando a bola contra o chão.

— Fazendo corpo mole, Baka?! — provocou, livrando-se da represa de emoções que ameaçava transbordar.

— Teu rabo! — Taiga caiu fácil na brincadeira. Ele sempre caia. Tão inocente e competitivo.

— Vou esfregar sua cara no chão!

— Tô pagando pra ver!

E a competição continuou. O esporte que amavam, e os ligara no começo, renovando um vínculo que estava prestes a chegar ao fim. O fim que vem para todo mundo, mas que dói de modo insuportável quando é pré programado.

D&T

— Maji Burger? — Taiga perguntou ofegante, sentado de qualquer jeito na quadra, ao lado de Aomine. O jogo acabara sem vencedores. Não contaram as cestas, apenas se deixaram levar pelos movimentos e pela sensação. A última vez que fariam algo assim.

— Tudo bem — a lanchonete ficava ao lado.

Taiga vestiu a camiseta que colou-se ao corpo úmido de suor, exibindo uma aparência melhor do que a de Daiki, encharcada graças ao esforço em quadra.

O Maji Burger estava lotado. Era hora do almoço e as pessoas gostavam cada vez mais de Fast Food, ignorando os perigos de uma alimentação ruim.

Driblando os fregueses, Kagami foi em busca de uma mesa vaga, enquanto Daiki pegava o pedido de ambos. E, depois de um tempo, ia de encontro ao companheiro equilibrando uma montanha de hambúrgueres de se fazer inveja.

— Demorou! — Taiga resmungou com um bico.

— Isso tá lotado, Baka. Não sou mágico.

— Me dá essa belezinha aí, tô com um buraco no estômago!

Daiki ergueu uma sobrancelha. E quando aquele cara não estava com um vácuo na barriga? Toda a comida do mundo parecia pouco para saciar-lhe o apetite. Acabou sorrindo torto e empurrando a bandeja na direção dele. Vinte lanches e um copo de refrigerante gigante. Para si reservou um único hambúrguer e uma latinha de Coke.

Kagami não esperou sinal. Agradeceu a comida e serviu-se. No mesmo instante, a imagem de Gengis Khan massacrando o exército persa veio a mente de Daiki. Apenas substituindo a figura histórica por Kagami, e os inimigos pelos hambúrgueres. Embora com idêntica fúria. Ele comia como se temesse que tudo fosse sumir em um passe de mágica.

Daiki amava aquilo. Muito.

Respirou fundo, olhando em volta. Todas aquelas pessoas... ou melhor, pessoas e androides. Alguns modelos claramente mecânicos, com formas robóticas, movimentos erráticos e desajeitados. Alguns, modelos modernos e caros, não se diferiam de humanos em nada. A humanidade avançava a passos rápidos, inimagináveis.

Os modelos mais antigos, apesar de sua aparência, possuíam maior durabilidade. Ao contrário dos Giftias. Aparelhos dotados com uma alma sintética, cujo poder de processamento se deteriorava e alcançava o fim em nove anos e quatro meses.

Era certo aquilo? Brincar de criar vida? Fingir que uma alma de mentira era como a de um verdadeiro humano? Viver uma ilusão, se entregar aos sentimentos? Se apaixonar?

— Oe — Kagami falou de boca cheia — Não tá com fome? Tá tudo bem?

— Hn — respondeu simplista antes de erguer seu próprio hambúrguer e recomeçar a comer. Não criara as regras, mas precisava jogar de acordo com elas. Respirou fundo

Taiga parou por um segundo, engolindo o que tinha na boca.

— Daiki, você tem que falar sobre isso em algum momento. Eu sei que está com medo...

Aomine lançou-lhe um olhar de alerta que o fez desistir de continuar falando. Silêncio foi o companheiro até o final da refeição.

D&T

— O que quer fazer agora? — Kagami indagou ao saírem da lanchonete.

— Saa — deu de ombros ao responder — Vamos vagar por aí. Apenas isso.

Concordando com um aceno de cabeça, Taiga se pôs a andar ao lado do companheiro. Daiki lançou um breve olhar na direção dele, fugidio. As horas passavam rápido demais. Talvez se andassem sem destino, o tempo colaborasse e não escoasse inexorável. Implacável.

Pensara em fugir pra longe, um lugar onde a empresa de recolhimento não o encontrasse, todavia não passou de apenas isso: um pensamento perdido em sua mente. Jamais obrigaria Taiga a se tornar um fugitivo. E pior ainda: os riscos eram muito altos.

A alma sintética de um Giftia se deteriorava e era perigoso. Um androide nessas condições tornava-se agressivo, violento. A memória sofria um reboot e ele esquecia do próprio dono, até de quem era. Restava apenas a parte mecânica, instintiva. Pessoas se feriam. E para conter um Giftia enlouquecido só havia uma solução: a morte.

Se o recolhessem a tempo, nada disso acontecia. Nove anos e quatro meses era o máximo possível antes que ocorresse o colapso.

Daiki não queria ser o tipo de pessoa amarga que reclama de tudo. A oportunidade de viver todo aquele tempo ao lado de Taiga era uma dádiva sem precedentes. E pouco! Malditamente pouco! Queria mais, precisava de mais!

E seu pedido nunca seria atendido.

— Oe, Daiki! Olha — Taiga apontou uma cabine de Purikura — Vamos tirar uma foto?

Aomine analisou a expressão alegre do outro rapaz. Irritação veio a si e não foi capaz de controlar.

— Pra quê quer uma foto, Kagami? É pura perda de tempo. Amanhã estará acabado, tudo isso será em vão.

A negativa teve o efeito de um golpe. O sorriso desapareceu da face de Taiga e ele encolheu-se um pouco diante da agressividade inesperada.

— Esquece... — coçou a nuca e fez menção de se afastar, mas Daiki o segurou pela barra da blusa.

— Vem tirar essa foto logo.

— Mas...

— Antes que eu mude de ideia.

O outro balançou a cabeça e foi em direção a cabine. Tiveram que esperar por quase cinco minutos, enquanto um grupo de amigos se divertia tirando várias fotos. Na vez deles, Kagami tomou a frente, puxando Daiki consigo.

— Sorria, Aho! Não vá estragar a foto com sua cara feia! — provocou, rindo alto.

— Oe. Cara feia é a sua, com esses dentes de tubarão.

— Dente de tubarão o teu rab... — a máquina disparou a foto e capturou uma imagem dos dois se olhando, quase rosnando um pro outro — Não! Não gostei dessa. Faça direito, Daiki!

— Heei, hei — concordou de má vontade. Os dois se ajeitaram e segundos antes do flash disparar, Kagami abriu um sorriso tão iluminado que Aomine ficou sem fôlego.

Abalado, saiu da cabine antes mesmo que a foto imprimisse. Ficou do lado de fora, onde três pessoas já esperavam para usar a máquina.

— Quer ver o resultado? — Taiga perguntou, exibindo o pequeno pedaço de papel especial.

— Não. Sei que ficou bom.

— Ficou mesmo! Sou fotogênico pra caralho! E você também não é ruim — riu baixinho.

— Claro que não. Sou muito mais bonito que você.

— Teu rabo! Seus olhos são estreitos demais. E você tem olheiras!

— Você também tem olheiras! — Daiki devolveu com um humor mais elevado.

— Oe, Aho, o quê quer fazer agora? — Taiga perguntou, ainda rindo.

— O tempo parar? — a voz de Aomine traiu uma mágoa que ele tentara ferrenhamente ocultar por todas aquelas horas. Parou de andar.

— Daiki... — Kagami se viu obrigado a imitá-lo.

— Shiiii — pediu um tanto rude, enquanto segurava o rosto de Taiga com as duas mãos. Mirou fundo naqueles olhos avermelhados antes de puxá-lo para um beijo, sem se importar se chamavam atenção ou violavam a etiqueta japonesa. Por alguns instantes existiu apenas os dois, desfrutando aquele carinho íntimo, duas pessoas que se amam, ou melhor, um rapaz e um Giftia que se amam e se preparam para a despedida — Podemos voltar para casa?

— Claro, o que você quiser — Taiga aceitou o pedido.

A melhor forma de acabar o dia era no cantinho em que ambos viviam.

D&T

— Quer tomar banho primeiro? — Kagami perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

— Não. Quero que venha comigo — Daiki respondeu enquanto tirava os tênis no gekkan.

— Tudo bem — Kagami anuiu com o rosto um tanto corado — Mas sem bagunça!

— Heei, hei.

Enquanto Daiki ia preparar o banho, Taiga foi para a cozinha ver o que tinha em mãos. O bastante para fazer curry, prato que os dois apreciavam muito. Colocou tudo o que precisava sobre o balcão. Antes que pudesse começar os preparativos, ouviu a voz do companheiro o chamando. O banho estava pronto.

— Quer ajuda? — Kagami indagou ao ver Daiki já sem roupas sentado no banquinho, pronto para o pré-banho.

— Claro.

— Folgado — Taiga riu, apesar de ter oferecido o auxílio.

Aproximou-se para ajudá-lo a lavar as costas e enxaguar. Depois retirou as próprias roupas e sentou-se no banquinho, invertendo a situação. Recebeu auxilio para lavar as próprias costas.

Só então foram para o ofurô, uma banheira não muito grande, mas o bastante para que coubessem com jeitinho, de frente um para o outro.

— A água está uma delícia! — Kagami exclamou com prazer.

— Você que nunca acerta — Daiki provocou no tom de voz arrastado — Ou prepara quente demais ou frio demais.

— Ninguém é perfeito...

— Eu sou — Daiki se vangloriou sem parar de observar as reações de seu companheiro. Ganhou um girar de olhos enfadado, algo que já esperava. A rotina trazia conforto, a falsa impressão de que nada mudaria. Mas a sensação desapareceu rápido.

— Ei, Aho... você fez essa cara o dia inteiro. Vamos conversar.

Ao invés de responder, Aomine uniu as mãos em concha e recolheu um pouco de água. Então as fechou com força e espirrou a água na direção de Taiga.

— Conversar é a última coisa que eu quero nesse momento.

O ruivo passou uma mão pelo rosto, para tirar a água que entrara em seus olhos. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi Daiki movendo-se na banheira, fazendo-a transbordar enquanto inclinava-se sobre o companheiro.

— Oe... vai sujar a água! — ainda tentou alertar; sabendo, por experiencias anteriores, que Daiki não dava a mínima.

Quando o 'banho' terminou, não apenas a água estava suja, mas esfriara há muito tempo.

D&T

— Tá pronto! Arrume a mesa — Taiga anunciou, mexendo a panela de curry uma última vez.

A ordem desfez o ar de gato satisfeito de Aomine. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Por que eu? — Daiki resmungou de má vontade. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era o serviço doméstico. Recebeu um olhar irritado de volta, que o fez levantar-se da mesa e ir pegar pratos e talheres ocidentais — Heei, hei.

Se não fosse tão folgado teria arrumado antes, ao invés de assistir enquanto Kagami andava de um lado para o outro, preparando arroz branco soltinho e curry bem temperado para o jantar. O que podia fazer se gostava de vê-lo com aquele avental azul e amarelo com estampas de verdurinhas?

Avental que foi tirado e deixado de lado, para que Taiga pudesse sentar-se à mesa e começar a servir comida para ambos. O cheiro era bom, dava apetite. E estava delicioso.

— O dia passou depressa — Kagami sussurrou pensativo. A frase foi como um golpe da realidade no estômago de Daiki.

— É — mal acreditava que já anoitecia e o último dia de ambos juntos chegava ao fim. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e ele engoliu um bocado de arroz com dificuldade — A gororoba tá boa.

Taiga ergueu os olhos do prato e analisou a expressão de Daiki, que mirava de volta como se o desafiasse a ignorar sua tentativa de mudar de assunto. E foi o que ele fez.

— Quer fazer mais alguma coisa juntos?

— Fugir? — Aomine lançou meio brincando, meio falando a sério.

A expressão de Taiga se suavizou um tanto. Captou desespero naquela pequena palavra, algo que Daiki tanto tentava esconder. Ele não era bom com os sentimentos, de qualquer forma.

— É isso o que quer? Ir para longe daqui? — mais do que uma pergunta, aquilo soou como aceitação. Aomine sabia que o companheiro faria qualquer coisa que pedisse.

Mas podia exigir aquilo? Ir embora para, quando a alma sintética se desgastasse por completo, viesse um colapso total? Violência contra qualquer ser humano? Giftias em reboot eram caçados e eliminados sem piedade. E nunca escapavam.

Vários humanos se rendiam à tentação de manter o boneco junto a si, continuar na ilusão de que podia amar um brinquedo eletrônico e viver feliz para sempre. A pior escolha trazia o pior final. As cortinas se fechavam e acabava ali a aventura. Tinha que acabar.

— Não. Não quero fugir — escapar não era uma opção — Eu... sinto muito ser uma péssima companhia hoje.

O dia todo devia ter sido uma despedida incrível, mas era difícil agir com naturalidade e desenvoltura quando o fim está batendo a porta. Sempre fazia tudo errado!

— Não foi uma péssima companhia, Aho. Você foi apenas você mesmo — afirmou sincero. Seu sorriso acalmou um pouco a apreensão de Daiki.

— E você, o que quer fazer? — perguntou.

Kagami tornou-se pensativo. Já era noite, ambos estavam bem cansados, tanto pelo passeio do dia quanto pela brincadeira na banheira. Ali no apartamento estava agradável e aconchegante. Ficar em casa, junto com Aomine pareceu a melhor opção.

— Que tal sentar lá fora? Se tivermos sorte, podemos ver algumas estrelas.

— Heei, hei — Daiki concordou. Quando Taiga levantou-se para recolher as vasilhas sujas, ele fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos — Deixa isso pra depois.

— Mas é um mandão mesmo! — ele balançou a cabeça, apesar de obedecer.

Juntos, pegaram um edredom e alguns travesseiros para espalhar no chão da sacada do apartamento e improvisar um lugar confortável onde podiam sentar-se e admirar a vista lá fora.

— Não tivemos sorte — Daiki resmungou, passando a mão pelo ombro de Taiga e puxando-o para o mais perto de si que conseguiu. Com a mão livre entrelaçou o dedo de ambos, perdendo-se no contraste entre sua pele morena e a pele marmórea de Kagami. Era tão bonito.

— Nada de estrelas — Taiga quebrou o breve silêncio em um tom de voz divertido.

— Nem uma estrela, caralho — o outro riu voltando os olhos para o céu escuro de poluição. A raça humana não aprendia a lição, se importava cada vez menos com a natureza e cada vez mais com os avanços tecnológicos proporcionados com o crescimento da ciência. Durante o dia havia sol forte o bastante para abrir espaço e permitir um vislumbre da abobada celeste. Mas a noite tudo o que tinham era uma visão de escuridão.

O silêncio os envolveu de novo. Não como algo ruim, mas como um complemento à despedida singela. Daiki não era especialista em dizer adeus, embora concordasse com Taiga em uma coisa: agira como realmente era. Não apreciava melosidade, romantismo... nada dessas coisas.

Era o argumento que usava para tentar se convencer e engolir aquele bolo amargo preso em sua garganta. Havia tanta coisa a se dizer! Milhares e milhares de coisas que guardava para si todos aqueles anos, porque não estava acostumado a falar de sentimentos.

Queria dizer o quanto gostava do curry de Taiga. Como amava chegar em casa e encontrá-lo deitado no sofá, comendo macarons coberto de farelo. Os jogos de basquete, as disputas infantis, os banhos partilhados, as noites de amor, as brigas. Tudo. Tudo o que encontraria um fim na manhã seguinte.

Chegou a entreabrir os lábios para confessar como se sentia, quando a voz de Kagami soou antes.

— Você tá bem? Não tá assustado? Quer conversar agora?

Daiki intensificou o meio abraço. A garganta se fechou ainda mais e ele foi incapaz de responder. O outro não insistiu.

D&T

— Oe, Daiki! Levanta esse traseiro dai — Taiga bronqueou, mas sua voz era suave e gentil em contraste com as palavras.

Aomine puxou o lençol e cobriu a cabeça com ele. Não podia acreditar que era de manhã! Mas o sol que entrava pela janela de vidro confirmava o pior. E pelo visto seria mais um belo dia de primavera.

— Me deixa em paz — resmungou, rolando e embolando-se no lençol.

— Eles chegaram...

A frase reticente congelou Daiki no lugar. Um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca e o coração deu a impressão de falhar uma batida.

— Não...

— Precisa se arrumar, não pode sair assim. Separei algumas roupas pra você.

— Não!

— Daiki — Taiga puxou o lençol e revelou o outro rapaz, sentando-se ao lado dele no colchão — Você precisa fazer isso. Tem que ser forte.

Aomine sabia que era verdade. Nove anos e quatro meses passavam tão rápido. E nesse tempo não tinha dito tudo o que queria. Tudo o que era importante. Na noite passada engasgara e engolira sua confissão. E ali estava a fatídica chance de colocar pra fora a verdade mais importante que trazia no coração.

Dissera antes? Sim, mas não vezes o suficiente. Virou-se e encarou Kagami. Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a face com carinho.

— Eu amo você.

Taiga colocou a mão por cima da dele e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação por alguns segundos.

— Obrigado — sorria.

Daiki sequer tentou devolver o sorriso. Jamais conseguiria. Sua resposta foi deslizar a mão pela nuca do outro e puxá-lo para um beijo.

A derradeira despedida.

D&T

Em frente ao prédio, estava estacionado um grande furgão da companhia de Giftias. Dois funcionários uniformizados esperavam ao lado de uma capsula, o lugar usado para armazenar o androide recolhido.

— Ohayou — o mais velho dos desconhecidos deu um passo a frente assim que Daiki e Taiga passaram pelo portão. Apresentou o crachá e documentos legais de recolhimento — Sentimos muito por isso tudo.

Seu tom era sincero. Assistira despedidas o bastante para saber como era doloroso, tanto para um Giftia quanto para seu dono.

Daiki sentiu um frio correr por suas veias. Não era um pesadelo. Estava mesmo na hora de dizer adeus, mas sentia-se incapaz de qualquer coisa!

A paralisia, incomum em alguém como Aomine, era inesperada, embora não surpreendesse Kagami de todo. A situação era triste. Ficou um pouco perdido, sem saber o que fazer. Devia dar um último beijo? Ou seria pior? No fim, decidiu que não podia fazer isso. Estava lidando bem com tudo, mas seu próprio coração pairava a um passo de se partir em mil pedaços.

Silencioso, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Daiki e apertou com carinho.

— Coragem. Vai ficar tudo bem — prometeu, mirando fundo nos olhos dele. Então observou rápido os dois homens da companhia de recolhimento e seguiu em direção à cápsula.

— Não se preocupe, Aomine san. Garantimos que todas as memórias dele serão apagadas com cuidado. Temos uma política rigorosa sobre esse assunto. Assim que fecharmos a cápsula, o Giftia é automaticamente colocado em modo de espera e o processo tem início. Então se quiser se despedir, esse é o momento certo.

Daiki entreabriu os lábios, assistindo enquanto o outro funcionário prendia Taiga com cuidado, para que fizesse a viagem de forma confortável. Um insight tirou sua mente daquela letargia. Ele ignorou o discurso do homem e avançou até a cápsula, antes que fosse fechada. Só parou quando estava perto o bastante para inclinar-se de leve e encostar a cabeça no ombro de Taiga.

— Oe, Baka — ele falou baixinho — Você me perguntou se eu tô com medo. Caralho, Taiga, com tanto medo quanto se estivesse em frente ao portão do inferno. Eu... sinto muito. Não queria que fosse assim...

— Não seja bobo — Kagami devolveu no mesmo tom — Não há nada o que sentir muito. Pelo contrário.

— Fui bom pra você, Bakagami?

— Claro, Ahomine. O tempo todo — respondeu com sinceridade. A tecnologia androide já estivera em mãos certas e em mãos erradas. Sabiam de historias terríveis de Giftias usados do jeito errado. Do pior jeito. Um conceito que não se aplicava aqueles dois, de qualquer forma.

— Não quero que vá embora — revelou por fim o que assombrara sua mente até então.

— E eu não quero ir. Mas é a escolha certa.

Aomine quase praguejou. "Escolha certa"? Existiria "certo" ou "errado" quando humanos brincavam de deuses, dando e tirando a vida assim? E aquele vazio que já começara a corroer sua alma? A "escolha certa" ajudaria a preenchê-lo algum dia? Tantas dúvidas amargas que não podiam se jogadas sobre o outro, maior vítima da história. Teria que lidar com elas sozinho. O momento era de dizer adeus.

— O que vou fazer sem você? — Daiki perguntou. A dor em sua voz era afiada e feriu o coração de Taiga.

— Você vai ser forte. E seguir em frente — a frase veio junto com a primeira de muitas lágrimas. O rosto que até então mostrara-se corajoso e decidido, vacilou. Taiga perguntara várias e várias vezes se Daiki estava assustado, pois era exatamente como se sentia. Não queria ser o único dos dois a temer a separação — Vai se despedir de Kuroko e dos outros por mim. Cuidar do apartamento que meu pai deixou ao morrer, crescer na sua carreira de policial. Ser feliz. Por nós dois.

Por seu 'pai' referia-se ao último dono que tivera, que cuidara na doença e que deixara o apartamento para si em forma de gratidão.

— Senhor... — a voz de um dos funcionários interrompeu a despedida — Está na hora.

— No seu bolso — Taiga sussurrou antes que Daiki se afastasse o bastante para que a cápsula se fechasse. Já não podiam mais se ver e, ainda assim, Daiki soube que aqueles olhos tão amados estavam se fechando. Em segundos começaria o processo que destruiria aquela personalidade única. Pois esse era o destino de todos os Giftias. Não encaravam a morte como humanos, todavia o preço era dos mais altos. Perder todas as preciosas memórias a cada nove anos. Um ciclo sem fim.

Era a última vez que via aquele rosto adolescente que não envelhecera um único ano desde que se conheceram no terceiro Colegial. Que nada mudara enquanto Daiki envelhecia, tornava-se um homem. Era humano, no fim das contas. Permitira que a venda da fantasia o enganasse. Se deixara levar pela incrível tecnologia Giftia, homens brincado de deuses. Dando a vida sintética e a remodelando, sem que fosse considerado crime. Giftias não eram realmente seres vivos.

Respirou fundo, pouco disposto a continuar as reflexões éticas, já que eram proporcionadas pela dor da perda. Nunca se incomodara com isso até então, enquanto fosse problema de outros...

Afastou-se dois passos e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, encontrando algo inesperado. Era a foto que tiraram no dia anterior. A imagem mais perfeita que podia receber. Kagami com um belo sorriso ao seu lado. Admirando aquela imagem, teve uma forte intuição e virou a fotografia para encarar o seu verso.

— Gostaria de falar sobre a reciclagem — o funcionário do recolhimento retomou a palavra — Muitos donos compram a carcaça de volta. Mas eu tenho que avisar sobre o reboot. A personalidade do Giftia será nova, como uma pessoa completamente diferente do que está acostumado. Se tiver interesse...

As palavras de 'vendedor' deixaram de fazer qualquer sentido, enquanto Daiki lia os kanjis tortos e familiares, traçados com cuidado. Ele encontrou forças para sorrir, apesar da dor. Uma sensação de aconchego evolveu seu coração e foi inesperado, embora caloroso.

 _Valeu a pena viver por isso._

 _Não foi tudo em vão._

Aomine não era um tipo de homem que chorasse fácil. Na verdade, nem podia se lembrar da última vez que derramara alguma lágrima. Mas ali, naquela manhã de primavera, com o sol aquecendo sua pele e trazendo uma sensação agradável; ele rendeu-se.

Ergueu o rosto de leve e tudo o que enxergou foi um infinito borrão azul.

Fim

* * *

Aho = Idiota

Baka = Idiota

Em Kuroko no Basuke tem essa brincadeira com o nome deles: Bakagami (Kagami) e Ahomine (Aomine)

Ohayou = Bom dia

'hayou = 'dia

Purikura = aquelas cabines em que se fazem fotos decoradas

Tchawan =(inserir link)

Obrigada a Agnostic que betou o texto e me salvou do erros grotescos que são minha especialidade :D

"Giftia" e o lance dos nove anos e quatro meses não me pertencem. Peguei emprestado de um anime chamado "Plastic Memories", achei bacana e usei aqui, deixando os devidos créditos.

Sardas do Taiga: peguei emprestado da fanfic da Padaho :D


End file.
